Who is Team SMOK? What is a 4th Year?
by Don Manta Ray
Summary: Beacon Burns! but instead of Cinder Fighting Ozpin, she faces a 4th year Faunus student of Beacon in the lowest basement of Beacon. Who is this Faunus and how was he and his team know as TEAM SMOK roped into an unseen War that has been going on for a millennium? Read to find out more!
1. How did we get here?

"**Greeting my lovely Readers! How are we all doing this day?"**

***Dives for cover as people start booing harshly and throwing everything they can get their hands on including Little Loco***

"_**Weeee! That was fun! Again!"**_

***Don Manta Ray grabs Loco before he stage dives into the crowd***

"**Nope not today my friend for we have a mission!"**

"_**What a mission?! Bro I am retired!"**_

"**Shut and listen! And for the rest of you enjoy!"**

***Usual Disclaimer Here***

**Buckle Up Readers, I sure as hell ain't hosing off you screen**

* * *

The World of Remnant, is a beautiful and harsh environment.

Dark Creatures of Grimm Stalk all know continents and terrorize local populaces, hunting their prey down via dark emotions such as Fear, Despair, and Anger. Hunting and killing all living things that cross their dark paths.

Their favorite prey? Humans and Faunus's (human with animal features and traist) that inhabit the world, attempting to bring civilization to the wild lands of Remnant. Through the mystical like power sources know as Dust, literal crystal stones containing the power of Nature itself, Mankind has manage to make headway into slowly subjecting most of their land under their rule, though not without major setbacks from themselves. Warring tribes of bandits roam the wild lands, stealing, pillaging, and killing their fellow Man for resources or entertainments. Differences in in politics and ownership of land have lead to many disputes between Royal Kingdoms. One Great War was fought over Identity and the ability to express yourself, causing the fall of one Old Kingdom known as Mantle and the rise of a Younger Kingdom known as Atlas when most of the kingdoms banded together to rage war on Mantle and won.

After the Great War, most of the smaller kingdoms became absorbed by their mightier neighbors till only 4 were left: Vacuo, Vale, Atlas and Mistral. Vacuo and Vale sharing the continent of Sanus, Atlas controlling all of Mantle, and Mistral as well having the continent of Haven to itself. These kingdoms and their royal lines would then make the switch over to having Councils to run their governments and people, claiming that no one person should hold such power over the lands.

Many years later the War for Freedom was waged by the Faunus, who during all this had been seen as less then human and sold into slavery. Earning them the freedom and rights of their Human counterparts, they were given the small desert continent of Menegarie, which would become the name of their Kingdom once settled, as a form of reparations. Though While the War For Freedom had been won many Faunus's still experienced extreme forms of racism and discrimination, leading to the rise of The White Fang a peaceful protest group that tried to bring to light the crimes committed against their fellow Faunus, such as the low wages, abuse, and dangerous conditions from working in the Schnee Dust mines under the Schnee Dust Corporation Company. While successful at first after many protest broke down into violent riots and looting, the older leaders were forced to step down and a younger more militant form began to arise. This lead to more violent tactics and attacks against those accused of discriminating against Faunus kind.

While all this was happening though throughout Mankind's history another discovery was made and that was the Discovery of Aura, Aura is the Manifestation of ones Soul and allows the user to access untold special abilities and strength. From super speed, super strength, bending the very elements around themselves, or even slow time itself for a short while it help cto create supermen and women who would go on to become legends during their time. Many chose to become heroes and fought in many battles mostly by hunting down Grimm terrorizing local settlements, earning them the Name of Huntsmen. Eventually many Elder Huntsmen came together and opened schools for those who wished to become just like them, teaching students how to fight the monster's keeping humanity from expanding. One such school is known as Beacon Academy a 4 year training school for those in Vale seeking to become legends.

And this is where our story timeline takes, for it is the time for the Vytal Festival. A huge celebration where the Huntsman Academies enter in their students from 1st and 2nd years to compete in the Vytal Tournament. The Winners bringing much Prestige, Honor, Respect and Revenue to the Academy that host the event and the Academy that wins it all. And tonight was to be the Finals for the entire week long event. The stadium, city, and school filled with cheers and later on merrymaking till early the next morning.

But that is not to be.

Instead the surrounding areas are filled with cries and screams of terror and fear. Black smoke rises from different parts of the City of Vale and areas of Beacon Academy. Grimm have invade the city, those on land running through the city and school grounds seeking out lost and scared souls while their avian brothers filled the skies like dark clouds of harden beaks and talons, fighting and attacking the many Bullhead transports and Atlesian ships, causing many to crash into the ground killing most aboard and starting more fires and further damage. At the beginning of the invasion a massive Dragon like Grimm appeared having long slumbered underneath one of the mountain tops to aid in breaking down the allwas and release more Grimm from it's body. To the Grimm the air filled with dark emotions that they fed upon is like the sweetest of sugary treats to a small child and drives them forth like a black wave of shadows.

White Fang as well are taking advantage of the chaos and confusion, firebombing shops and the police stations, engaging in gun fights with both VPD and Soldiers of Atlas, killing all those who they claim are oppressing them, seeking nothing but vengeance for crimes made against their race all those years ago when they were not seen as equals but as slaves and cattle.

The biggest surprise though came not from the Grimm and White Fang though; the Police, Soldiers, Huntsmen and Huntsmen in training would come to find out as during the event known as the Fall of Beacon, Atlas's newest weapons would turn on the Defenders and turn the battle around for the Enemies. The newly introduced Atlesian Knight-200 ( a more Humanoid looking robot) and the Paladin-290 (an extremely large bipedal tank) suddenly start attacking their allies. Attacking all that they see the Atlas's newest toys once meant to help bring peace and security to those around the world, gun down their former masters.

All hope seems lost and just when the Humans and Faunus of Vale, the Huntsmen and Huntswomen of the four prestigious academies, and Soldiers of Atlas wonder how they could possibly turn the tide while being out number, low on Aura and Dust a single message is spread amongst the Defenders.

"_**The Beacon Has Been Lit, Aid Has Arrived"**_

As the Defenders of Vale tried to make sense of the message the Office of the Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, standing upon it's large tower that dominated the Beacon Skyline was suddenly filled with a bright and powerful pulse of light, before a beam of pure blue energy was launch from within hitting the main command ship of atlas. This cause a massive explosion and as the ship began to fall out the sky and the signal that was bouncing off of it to all the turncoat robots failed.

For a brief moment nobody moved until one brave private walked towards one of the knights and gave it a small push, knocking it over and onto the ground where it laid motionless. Through out the city more and more groups found themselves surround by shutdown robots and a mighty cheer was heard as the Defenders realized that they had hope, they had a chance to live and see tomorrow.

A hope that grew 4 times when the sound of dozen of squadrons of bullheads came over the Walls of Vale, caring hundreds of fresh Huntsmen, and Atlesian fighter pilots and transports manage to leave their command ships, caring fresh troops and supplies.

The White Fang sensing the turn of the tide quickly ordered a retreat from the city, some discarding their uniforms and hiding out among the frightened populace, while the Grimm were pushed back with extreme prejudice. The White Fang Leadership of Vale Chapter seeing this as a great victory for they manage to blacken the eyes of both the Academies meant to keep the peace and the Military of Atlas, the so called puppet of Schnee Dust company and main oppressor's of Faunus.

While the tide turned and the Defenders begin their final push very few witnessed that the Dragon Grimm had attacked the tower office crushing it before another pulse of light appeared, this one even more pure and white then the previous pulse surrounded the tower and the Dragon became frozen, it's body turned to stone and stuck to the tower and just when everything was thought to be said and done for more explosion came from under the Tower causing itself to fall to the ground, and with that the Fall of Beacon came to a stunning end.

* * *

[Underneath Beacon Tower]

Deep beneath Beacon Tower, in a large atrium known only to a select few kneeled a young man of 22 years of age. His thick black hair slicked back, his swimsuit like clothing filled with holes and burn marks. A strange neck apparatus, that was once filled with water, was looking the same the once life giving liquid fully spilled out and quickly evaporating.

Why was it evaporating one may asked, well that would be because the entire basement was a washed in flames, with even more burn and energy blast, and weapons marks littering the room. Across from the young man was an equally young raven haired beauty in a red dress. Like the young man she too was covered in similar holes, looking like they both had been sent through a meat grinder.

At that time both received a message on their scrolls.

"_**The Beacon Has Been Lit, Aid Has Arrived"**_

"Give it up Woman!" the young man yelled to her, his breath coming out in pants, "Your scheming ends here and the Prize you sought for is long gone and outside your reach."

The dark haired beauty scowled, "I will destroy you and then I will find the others!" she stood up, tossing her scroll to the side, and summoned forth a glass bow and an arrow made of pure fire and she drew the arrow back, "and when I find them I shall make them suffer, suffer so much that you will hear their cries from the afterlife!"

The man stood up, in his right hand what seemed to be a an extremely large cavalry lance with a hole where the tip should be and a large Gouf Expandable Shield dropping his left arm along with his own scroll, which he then used that hand to rip off the device surrounding his neck, revealing several large gills underneath the black device. Using both his hands he gripped his lance like a rifle and aimed it at the woman in red. A loud humming coming from within the lance as it built up dust energy for one last and final shot.

The female's face paled before it hardened in anger, "Know this you Fishy Bastard that I play for blood, in fact that is the price that must be paid for being allowed become one of Ozpin's pawns!"

The young man smirked in response, thinking of one of his favorite movies, "Well I'm your Huckleberry. Thats just my type of game." before a slight cough broke out from his lips as the smoke filled his lungs. He looked her dead in the eye, mentally trying to psyche her out anything that would give him an upper hand, "Say when…".

As they stood there, the two combatants waiting for the other to make one final move, only one thought was going thru both of their heads.

'_And to think… All this happened thanks to some fifteen year old girl in a red hood and her teammates…..'_

* * *

**Greeting Readers welcome back! If you enjoyed this please be sure to Review, Save, and put me on alerts! If you like this story be sure to check out some of my other stories.**

**Now I am sure all my old readers have been wondering what happened? It seemed nearly two years ago I found my groove and was about to start writing again before I went ghost.**

**A lot of life happened, I lost all the original chpaters for my stories, got into a car accident, lost love, found love again, got together with a new group (go subscribe to Intelligence Denied Productions on Youtube, YAY for shameless plug) and kind of sold my soul to them, won my soul back, reconnected with old friends and became a godfather.**

**So yeah Life, but lets see if we can restart from what happened two years ago!**

**Also keep an eye out I will be posting a Poll on my main page for which Story gets update next!.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Attention my Reader's I am back with a new chapter and new Resolve!"**

"_**In other words Daddy's home bitches!"**_

"**Really Loco? Did you have to say it like that?"**

"_**Is Pocky my main source of nutrition?"**_

"**Just….Get in the machine Loco…"**

"_**This machine right here?"**_

***DonMantaRay slams the door shut***

"**Now try not to squirm…. This might hurt a bit."**

***You know the Rules and so do I***

**Buckle Up Readers, I sure as hell ain't hosing off you screen!**

* * *

**[Downtown Vale: Abandoned business district underneath freeway]**

Ruby Rose was an excitable 15 year old Huntswoman-in-training, after stopping a robbery by the nefarious Roman Torchwick and earning a place at the world renown Beacon Academy for Huntsman, the red cloaked and black colored clothed reaper expected every day to be an adventure with her new team.

Sure her half sister Yang Xiao Long, can be considered a party animal slash tomboy slash literal blonde bombshell, more likely to protest speed limits by exceeding them on her favorite bike Bumblebee, wrecker of clubs, emergency fire starter.

Blake Belladonna, Yang's partner, is kind of reclusive, speaker of very few words, and is a secret kitty faunus with really adorable ears, and although she was once part of the now verified evil terrorist group the White Fang it is totally cool now because she left them behind and wants to start a new life! She is also always reading some kind of book that Yang has stated multiple times she mustn't read at all till she is an adult.

Ruby would have you know that she is old enough to know adult things now! After all she drinks her milks!

And there is Weiss Schnee, Heir to the Schnee Dust Company and the totally super awesome best friend that any Huntress could possibly ever have ever! Though she can be a bit mean, snarky, and down right terrifying if Ruby misses out or forgets to do a vital piece of the project that is due in like 3 weeks, I mean come on they just got it yesterday and where is she going to find enough toothpicks to build a life size model of Beacon itself at 10 pm at night!

But that is neither here or there at this time as after trying to gather info about the White Fang, they had manage to corner Roman Torchwick who attempted to fight them with a stolen Paladin, some kind of new robot developed by Atlas as a way to protect the kingdoms against the Grimm. But thanks to her awesome leadership skills and their new totally awesome attacks they manage to destroy the machine and had Roman cornered, his suit covered in dirt, ash and oil from the wrecked machine.

"Damn it, I just had this one dry cleaned…." He spouted nonchalantly, dusting himself off in vain.

Ruby stuck her scythe, Crescent Rose into the ground, cocking a new round ready to be fired at Roman.

"It is over Torchwick! Hands in the air!"

Roman looked up at Ruby, that ever present smirk never leaving his face, "Sorry Red, unfortunately the orange suits at Vale Prison just clash with my natural good looks and tonight they are serving their famous meatloaf. But I really must be going so Neo if you would pretty please?"

From behind Roman seemingly out of thin air a smaller, easily Ruby sized woman stepped out , her most striking features being her pale skin, pink and brown hair, and the pink lacey umbrella. "Wells Ladies….. and Ice Queen,"

"Hey!" Weiss shout in anger.

"It has been fun playing with you all but it is getting late and there are still more things for a Thief like me to steal! But it is okay for you shall always remember this as the day you almost-"

Ruby fired her weapon, the dust round crashing into the hastily opened umbrella before it could hit Roman and the sound of shatter glass filled the air as the illusion dropped showing Torchwick and his Partner had disappeared completely.

"Ugh he got away again?!" Ruby moaned hoping that she wouldn't be repeating the first time she and Roman had met, with him barely escaping her hand of justice!

Yang walked up, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "It is alright Sis, While we didn't get him today, we must have set him back a bit with the loss of that robot?"

Weiss nodded sagely, "Indeed, thanks to us it looks like his plans are….Falling apart?" she joking ended earning horror looks from the two sisters from the same mister, " What? That was funny!"

Ruby and Yang started giggling at the small temper tantrum being thrown by their Icy teammate, while Blake gave a small smile.

Ruby stretched out her back as she mecha shifted her sniper rifle/scythe into it's more compact form, "Well I think that is enough excitement for tonight don't you think guys?"

"I think so, all this running around and action has got my legs hurting…." Weiss complained as the group began to vacate the abandoned business area under the freeway.

"You know this is why you shouldn't wear high heels when going into a battle situation." Blake replied taking a few shots at Weiss's attire. This causes an argument to began as the group walked away, hoping to leave before the police showed up and started asking questions and possibly getting the school involved. Miss Goodwitch hadn't been happy last time with the Dock Incident, as it was being referred to and they rather not risk her wrath again.

* * *

**[Inside one of the abandoned buildings]**

Unbeknownst to the quartet leaving, they never noticed the lens of scope being pointed at them. For inside one of the abandoned buildings was a young man cdressed in dark clothing a hood over his face. As the person lowered the scope he reached into his pockets pulling out a walkie talkie and pushed the 'talk' button.

"This is Black Shadow for Bright Light."

30 seconds went by with no reply.

"This is Black Shadow for Bright Light, "

Once again no reply.

"Ugh this is… Sea Pancake… for Bright Light…." the figure sighed as he waited for a response. This time he actually got one.

"_Thjiiiiiis is Bright Light to Sea Pancake go ahead, over!"_

"Bright Lord, I got fishies heading back to school it looks like, looks like our Shark had some back up waiting and he has headed out to sea. You got visual on those two lost anchovies?"

"_Roger that, I got eyes on them, seems like they decided to get some noodles instead of going to help their friends. Should I engage?"_

The black hooded figure thought for a moment, while it wouldn't be too hard to drop the hammer on a set of first years who just lead a giant mech rampage through downtown Vale, it would mean bringing down Combat Instructor Glynn Goodwitch and filing a lot of paperwork.

And he seriously did not have time for that.

"Negative, leave them be. With how much destruction this caused, I am sure this will get back to Ozpin and Goodwitch anyway. Let's pack up and get ready to ship out, I will file the report later and send it back as we leave for Outpost-22."

"_Okay, not like we won't be seeing them again anyway. Remember what next weekend is going to be?"_

"Yeah but they don't need to see us just yet. We will deal with Team RWBY then for screwing up our plans. Meet up back at the base."

"_Hey real quick, how much juice you got left in that tank? And should I get noodles for us?"_

The figure pulled out his scroll, illuminating the room showing that his face was covered by a full faced black mesh mask with two white lens where eyes should be and around his neck was a black device with blue tubes filled with what seemed to be a liquid of some sort. He opened a system on his scroll that read out some readings to him:

Tank Capacity at 35%

Water Levels: Orange.

Salt Levels: Orange.

Recommendation: 3 hours of Usage left, Prep for Tank refill.

The walkie began to speak, "_Manta? Hey Manta are you okay? Earth to Donny Manta are you there?"_

The hooded and masked figure, now known as Donny Manta, shook his head and pressed to talk, "Easy Kai, I 'm okay. I got like 3 hours left on the tank, should be enough to get back and prep another one. Remind me to speak with Forest though to double check the base will have my bed ready for me."

* * *

**[Couple miles way at some open air noodle stand]**

"_Also yes you totally should grab us some noodles, Forest and Jimmy might want something for the ride out tonight."_

Tenchi Kai, A tall 22 year old dark skinned male, quickly exchanged his payment for the delicious and hot bowls of noodles that had been prepared as he heard his partner over their walkie talkie.

"Thanks Old Man you are a lifesaver, my Team will appreciate this!" he exclaimed loudly in pure bliss, a strawberry pocky stick hanging out of his mouth, before walking away at a fast pace.

He quickly adjusted his new cargo and the walkie, "Roger that El Capitan! Your bountiful meal shall be awaiting you at the launch pad along with a few fresh tanks!" he informed his partner, finishing his current pocky stick.

"_Please don't call me that. We don't want to be giving Forest any more ideas of passing his work load off on me again….."_

Tenchi laughed loudly, "But it is funny and could possibly lead to an over arcing issue to be resolved in a later plot line!"

Silence was heard after his last transmission, Tenchi knowing that his partner's gears and hamster were running overtime to make sense of what he just heard.

"_I need to get you off that Pocky, that shit is ruining your brains. Any way see you back at Base. Sea Pancake out." _and like that the walkie went dead.

'_Silly Brother, there is nothing more glorious then a bag of good pocky!', _Tenchi thought to his self, a crazed grin slowly forming upon his face as he fished out a new pocky stick to enjoy.

'_New players have entered the game and things are looking to get hot after three boring years!' _his thoughts echoing in his opened mind, _'And we better not miss a damn thing!'_

* * *

"**Hmm well shit totally not expecting that to happen….*looks up at audience* well hello there people thanks for dropping by! Yes I am doing something of a soft Self insert story! (if such a thing exist)"**

***The machine door opens up and Loco steps out visibly shaken and mind fucked***

"_**I….what…. Purple crowns… loot box crates… baby Jesus on a unicycle…."**_

"**Hey Loco are you okay man? I didn't expect the machine to mess with you that bad….."**

***Loco straightens himself up***

"_**Thank you Andre I shall have the New York Steak, Rare, with a side of mash potatoes, asparagus, and a glass of brandy…."**_

***Loco falls down through the floor into the basement level.***

"**Uh-oh…. Leave a Review, Place on Alert and put into your Favorites if you enjoyed the story! See y'all Next time!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**_LL: "So let me get this straight, you used this machine to take part of my DNA and a bit of my mind and some random person in this world to create a Avatar like being?"_**

**DMR: "Yup!"**

**_LL: Where did you even get this machine?!"_**

**DMR: "Evil Space ….."**

_**LL: "THAT ISN'T A REAL SITE!"**_

**DMR: "What ever story begins now!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything, each seen property is part of its respective company.**

**Buckle up Readers, I sure as hell ain't hosing off your Screen!**

* * *

**Chapter 3-outpost-22**

[Thursday afternoon; 45 miles outside of Vale]

"_Some folks are born made to wave the flag  
Ooh, they're red, white and blue"_

Ruby rubbed her eyes, her tiredness from the earlier classes sinking in, during their flight to their soon to be home for the weekend, while some old dad rock song blasted over the speakers.

Headmaster Ozpin had announce earlier during the semester that the First Year students would be sent out to several outpost for a 3 day trip to shadow older students and get a taste of one of the many Huntsmen duties that exist as well as seeing what sort of career path one can choose to go down as a Huntsman.

"_And when the band plays "Hail to the chief"  
Ooh, they point the cannon at you, Lord"_

She admits that she had been a little confused at that statement, thinking that being a Huntsman was just a job onto itself. Luckily her super awesome totally besties forever if she just give in and except the friendship Weiss helped to clear the air.

"_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no senator's son, son  
It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, no"_

* * *

**_[flashback]_**

_Weiss rubbed her head as she tried to stave off the usual headache her team leader forced upon her daily. She looked over to her other two teammates to see if they would help explain what Hunters and Huntresses do besides go out and kill grim but neither looked to be interested in saving the resident Ice Queen._

_Yang currently had her headphones on, loud electronic music blasting thru the poor devices, no doubt destroying her hearing for when old age kicks in._

_Blake laid on her bed, completely lost in her own fictional world of the brand new book she had ordered some time ago. No doubt filled with some flourish amount of filth and debauchery….. Though she will admit that some of the books were really well written and filled with suspense…_

"_Okay Ruby," Weiss started, "What is it that Hunters do?"_

_Ruby's eyes closed in thought, "Well we go out and fight Grimm and bring in the bad guys, of course!"_

_Weiss nodded at the simple answer by the red hooded teen, "Yes but what are the names of the different Hunter positions in the kingdom?" she questioned._

_Ruby looked confusingly at the heiress, "There are different jobs within being a Huntsmen?"_

_Weiss nodded again, "There are plenty of jobs that a Huntsman can partake in. While the Title of Huntsmen is simple it encompasses a large area of jobs." She then turned to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil and began to write down something. She had learned early on that Ruby, while a good student in her own right, often need more visualized ways of teaching._

_She finished writing and held up the paper, Ruby's eyes taking in the 4 columns that Weiss had written down: Law Enforcement, Military, Traveling, and Stationary. Ruby looked back at Weiss, her silver eyes still shining in confusion._

_Weiss pointed at the paper, "These are the four main job areas in which we can choose to further our Huntsmen career. Law Enforcement where we can join the local police force in cities like Vale and use our skills to help solve crimes and help keep the city safe from criminals like Roman."_

_Ruby immediately went into a day dream where she was a super awesome detective chasing after Roman Torchwick and locking him up in jail._

_Weiss continued, "Next is joining the Military, where we use our skills to protect our nation's borders against outside threats. Atlas is famous because their Academy also acts as a military recruitment center and those who graduate have the option of gaining special ranks after graduation._

_Ruby immediately imagined Weiss as an air ship commander, standing aboard on of Atlas's capital air ships giving out orders as they patrolled the ocean borders and ordering a pirate ship to be sunk._

"_Next we have Traveling Huntsmen, these are Huntsmen who, as the name states, travel the world. They help to keep the roads clear of grim and brigands from killing or robbing travelers who pass between towns to trade or sell their products."_

_Switching gears, Yang appeared next in her mind traveling on her motorcycle Bumblebee down some dusty forest road, before coming across some thieves holding up a group of circus performers and literally ramming her bike into the leader of the bandits before beating the rest up and riding into the sunset._

_Weiss decided to finish up so she could get back to her homework and hopefully finish up her assignments before the schedule trip. "The last major Job area is Stationary Huntsmen. These Hunters after graduation can be assigned certain areas or settlements of which they are required to defend and patrol. These jobs are considered lifetime assignments but many can request for reassignment after a number of months and a replacement party is found to replace them."_

_Finally Blake was the last member of Team RWBY to enter the imagination of Ruby, for she could see the older Faunus member dedicating herself to defending and protecting a small settlement filled with both Faunus and humans and showing the world they can coexist and treat each other equally. _

_Ruby honestly could see all of her friends joining one of those career paths and she smiled at the idea of them joining up at random times to discuss al the adventures they have gone on after graduation or getting together to stop some big evil from taking over the world!_

_While these thoughts were going thru her mind another one popped into her mind._

"_Hey Weiss what about our teachers like –"_

"_Professor!"_

* * *

**[PRESENT]**

"Professor Port!" a deep voice of Cardin Winchester broke thru Ruby's flashback, bringing her back to present day, in the slightly cramp transport. She shook and lifted her head to banish the cobwebs out and looked across from her seat.

The much larger transport version of the standard bullhead had more room allowing for 16 seats excluding the two pilots in the cockpit and a large cargo space for transporting goods. It also came with the standard side doors but also a large back ramp/door for loading/unloading said goods.

The seating arrangement was such that there were two seats on either side of the door to the cockpit facing the back of the plane while there were 3 rows of 4 seats facing towards the front with a decent walk way between the middle seats.

Ruby focused on the row inform of her where team CRDL team leader had his hand up.

"Ah Mister Winchester, what could I do to help you?" the booming voice of the red suited and white haired teacher asked, his mustache wiggling around as he spoke.

Cardin, the orange haired student in plate mail lowered his hand, "Why on Monty's glorious aura are we listening to this type of music?", unknowing gaining a few nods from team RWBY and JNRP as they too had little love for this genre.

"Oh ho ho my dear students!" Port laugh loudly, "This music is your history! It should help you youngling remember what it is you're are fighting to protect!"

Next to Cardin was his team mate Sky Lark who responded, "Hey if the Grimm want to help wipe this part of our history away that is fine by me!" This earned a laugh from the entire student body.

Professor chuckled good naturedly, "Well then Mr. Lark I wish you luck in your negotiations for you will most definitely need it in this area."

"Why is that Professor Port?" Lie Ren of team JNPR, with his single strip of pink within his black hair framing the right side of his face.

The jolly teacher, crossed his arm, "The area we are dropping you in is notorious for its large population of Grimm due to the fact this part of the kingdom once saw many battles between different lords in our country's past, before the King of Vale united all the lords under him. In fact according to Professor Oobleck the base we are landing at was one time the castle where the King vanquished his old rival and final challenger for the right of leadership." Port's voice then lowered and a shadow fell over his face, "Many folks say that when the Rival fell he placed a curse upon his castle and lands, claiming that until one of his blood rose and became king only darkness would thrive here."

A heavy atmosphere fell upon the plane, completely different from when the teacher would usually tell stories of his youth.

Jaune Arc, the blonde leader of Team JNPR, gulped not really into the whole curses and sense of impending doom like some others might be. He shakily raised his hand into the air.

"Professor that story isn't true…. Is it?"

The rest of the students look at their professor, waiting for an answer.

Port put his left hand on his chin taking a deep thinking pose, "Honestly children I have traveled the world and with my own experience in this area to quell the never ending hoards of the evil Grimm. I am not entirely sure if it is true or not. But know this!"

The Three Teams look at their teacher.

"So long as you remember your training, keep your wits about, and believe in your comrades I have no doubt you all will succeed in becoming great huntsmen and huntresses! And who knows may be one day you could possibly clear this area of the Evil that dwells within!" Port finished proudly filling the young adults with hope.

They all gave a cheer and began to discuss about how excited they were to be following their older students as they showed them life of Stationary Huntsman.

Port look with joy as his students became ready to take on their future challenges. He then noticed the light next to the pilot door change from green to red, signaling they were preparing to land.

"Alright Children let us get ourselves strapped in, we are coming upon our destination."

* * *

**[Outpost-22, landing pads]**

"Twenty lien says Professor Port already told them about the Curse of Outpost-22." a young voice loudly claimed as three young men sat amongst a series of steel cages, some filled with an assortment of grimm. The young man who had made the statement laid on top of a large empty cage staring into the soon to be empty sky above them, as the transport slowly made its way down to the landing bad.

Dressed in a long sleeved button up shirt under a black leather vest and wearing black slacks and combat boots he removed his glasses from his face to clean them of a certain speck of dust.

From below him a deep eastern Atlasian voice boomed out, "Nah! Tis a fools bet against you comrade Jimmy. Tis a very popular story to tell young Freshmen. Not even my babushka would fall for such a well known bet." an extremely tall and wide man then stood up his steel cuirass shifting a bit as he adjusted an even larger hammer against his shoulders. He then turned to their third member dressing in a blue kimono style cardigan with black spiral designs, jeans, and a blue fedora on his head. "What say you comrade Tenchi? Would you wish to take part of such a useless bet?"

Tenchi Kai lowered his round blue tinted glasses to look at the new arrivals as a group of other 4th years attempted to unload some of the much needed cargo and speak with the new arrivals.

"Tell me Forest who is more the fool? He who knowingly made the bet in his favor?", Tenchi asked the giant popping out a box of chocolate strawberries and popping one into his mouth, "Or the one who knows the bet is heavily rigged to one side and takes it anyway?"

Neither of the two others spoke trying for a minute to puzzle the words together before deciding it wasn't worth looking too deep into the question, due to their history with their friend.

Tenchi then stuffed his pocky box into his cardigan and dusted himself off, "But enough about useless philosophy! Come Forest, Jimmy let us go greet our new guest and put these rookies to work!"

"Humph I couldn't agree more in pawning off our duties to the freshies," Jimmy Olwin already thought of his less worrying duties upon the poor student. After all what was the point in being higher on the totem pole if one could pawn off certain jobs to the lesser beings beneath you? Olwin Family Rule of Business # 63 'Work is the best therapy-at least for your employees'.

Forest Schildkrote shook his head in disgust, as they walked closer to the airship and the new arrivals, "How could either of you think to shirk of your honorable duties as Huntsman? Have you no shame?" he asked of them.

"No Shame? You do know who you are talking to right?" Tenchi asked the large Atlesian, "And who are you to speak of no honor in pawning off our duties to others? Do you not do that to my partner when ever a report needs to be written or a debriefing to be attended?" Tenchi smirk as Forest's face quickly heated in embarrassment at being called out.

"He is co captain of this group and has agreed to take upon such responsibilities….."

"This is why you always read the fine print of any contract before you sign it." Jimmy proclaimed, "Olwin Rule of Business # 227 'If that's what's written, then that's what's written'."

Forest loud laughter bought the attention of Professor Port and the 3 teams to them and they started making their way to the three 4th years.

'_Alright time for the show to start!' _Tenchi thought to himself as he held his arm out to shake Port's. "Professor Port so good of you to join us, it has been some time since we last spoke."

Port quickly took the hand and returned his greeting, "indeed young Mr. Kai it has been many months since I last truly saw you and your team in my classroom, though I must say I am surprised to see at least you here."

Forest stepped forward and took Port's hand, "Reassignment directly from Headmaster Ozpin. Apparently didn't their investigation lead to enough breakthroughs that he decided to make our squad full again. Tenchi and Donny only arrived last weekend sir."

"oh ho ho I see then poor luck on that one Mr. Kai but where is your partner?" Port asked Tenchi.

"Late patrol last night I am afraid, he spotted a special group of beowolves making their way thru the forest and decided to follow them to a nest." Tenchi began explaining, "Turns out the hunter became the hunted after a Goliath ended up knocking his post from a tree and dropping into a literal sea of Grimm."

Jimmy piped up, "We only just recovered him 6 hours ago after his recovery alert went off. It took one hour to find him, four hours to clear the Grimm, and one to get him back to base. He should be recovering in his room and resting right now."

"shame for the poor lad, I would have liked to see him again," he then remember he had a group of nine young teens behind him awaiting order and intros had yet to be done! "Ah but where are my manner allow me to introduce the newest students attending Beacon this year!" he then pointed to Team JNPR.

"This is Team JNPR consisting of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. They are being lead by this fine gentleman here, Jaune Arc!"

Each member bowed to their heads and thanked them for the chance to grow.

"Jaune Arc?" Jimmy questioned.

Jaune looked up from his bow and into the yes of the 4th year, "Um yes that is my name."

Forest crossed his arms, "Been a while since I have heard that name. I think we have worked with your Grandfather in the past, no?" he turned to his teammates who nodded their heads. He then noticed the sword and scabbard hanging around his waist, "If I remember correctly he was using that same sword?"

Jaune's face lowered down and tears began to well up, "He passed away a year before I came to Beacon, I took this as a way to honor him…."

Forrest nodded solemnly, "My apologizes I was unaware of his passing, but you do look like a young version of him if I must say so. You will do his spirit proud I think."

Forest came over and clapped his large hands over Jaune's shoulders, "Take heart young one for those we love never really leave us, just on another large adventure." he then drew the young knight in to a deep hug quickly followed by the rest of Jaune's team.

Jimmy looked over to the four man team, "Please tell me none of you have a need to hug?" he jokingly asked.

Cardin grunted before introducing themselves as Team CRDL consisting of himself Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Brightwing, and Sky Lark. He claimed to be the leader of the group.

"Well you lads look like you might be useful but we will see…." Jimmy responded acting completely bored, which set off the all man band.

Which left Tenchi to walk up to Team RWBY, "So why don't yell introduce yourself to me and we will get you settled?"

Ruby jumped up and introduced Team RWBY which consisted of herself Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long, with Ruby as the leader.

"Made Leader huh? Aren't you a little young to even be at Beacon?"

Ruby quickly explained she had been pushed forward after attempting to apprehend the criminal Roman Torchwick and defeating his hired goons.

"Quite an accomplishment, but I already know a bit about your team and your shenanigans from my assignments in town."

Team RWBY ducked their heads in embarrassment as apparently their escapades were known outside of Vale.

Port then cleared his throat and the now larger groups decided to retire to the lunchroom before allowing the teams to wander and explore the compound.

As the two sister groups were about to leave Tenchi asked them to wait.

"Now I know ya'll are eager to explore but we must warn you to be wary of your surroundings for we might at any time come under attack from Grimm forces so always keep your weapons nearby for safety."

The three teams nodded in agreement before slowly splitting off.

* * *

**[Outpost-22 9:23 pm]**

Team Rwby had quickly explored all the upper areasareas of the base taking their time to look through their barracks to drop of their gear and set up their new lockers for quick and rapid deployment.

Tenchi then showed them the Armory and Blacksmith area introducing them to Old Mary, a Lamb Faunus whose fleece like hair that was once pure white had slowly become black from the last 7 years of working in the cramped and burning room. Ruby especially asking a million questions before being dragged away by her teamates after two hours of her gushing over the interior and list of weapons waiting for repairs and up grades.

Finally Tenchi led them to the Lunchroom, a large cavernous hall that was once said to be the dining hall of the old ruined castle, now with updated plubing and heating. their they met up with their other teams for dinner and discussion.

"Hey Kai! Hold on there a second!" Tenchi voice call out for him, the table then turned and saw another older student walking towards them holding a very large folder. A folder that caught the eye of Team RWBY for the Symbol was one they had become very familiar with in the past semester.

The Symbol of the White Fang.

* * *

_**LL: "I am telling you to get rid of this machine!"**_

**DMR: "I will I promise!"**

_**LL: "I know your crossing your fingers..."**_

**DMR: "Favorite, Subscribe and Review please!"**

_**LL: "Don't you Run Away from me Don!"**_


End file.
